Feelings
by SilverDragoness
Summary: Chris Jericho has found that he has feelings for one of the WWF Divas... which one? It's a surprise.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: All the people mentioned belong to themselves and the WWF, the WWF is owned by WWFE. So in other words: Please don't sue me, Vince, I'm broke as a joke!!  
  
Jericho watched as Trish was being beaten by the Billion Dollar Princess and the  
jackass commissioner, William Regal. Chris Jericho felt a feeling that was bubbling up  
inside and so he grabbed the chair he was sitting in and ran out to help the fallen Trish  
Stratus.  
  
Stephanie seen Jericho running down the ramp with steel chair in hand, and she  
was instantly out of the ring. Regal, however wasn't so lucky and as he turned to see what  
made Stephanie run he was introduced to a steel chair, via Chris Jericho.  
  
Chris went to the lovely Trish Stratus who was slowly recovering from the beat  
down. She looked at Chris with confusion in her brown eyes, Chris looked down at her  
and smiled. She was beginning to stand up and Chris helped her back to her locker room.  
  
After Trish was in her locker room Chris Jericho got her an ice pack and left.  
'What was that about?' she mentally asked herself 'Why would he help me of all people?  
He certainly did it just because he hates Commissioner Regal. It is the only logical reason.'  
She got up and went to go to Chris' locker room.  
  
'Why did I help her, I'm supposed to hate everyone.' Chris thought. He was trying  
to think of why he helped her, afterall she was just a dumb, blonde, slut. 'Much like  
Stephanie, only prettier, and blonde.' He thought. 'Stop thinking like this Chris, she's just  
a slut. The only reason I helped her is because Regal was attacking her and I hate  
Regal....or is it?' Y2J mentally kicked himself for thinking like that.  
  
Chris heard a slight tap on the door. "Come in." He yelled so the other person  
could hear him. When the door opened he seen that it was Trish. "What brings you by  
here Trish?" "I just wanted to come and thank you for helping me back there." "No  
problem." "I'm going to find a way to pay you back, I don't think I can be much help in  
the ring, but I can try." She moved closer to Chris and surprised them both by hugging  
him. She excused herself from his locker room.  
  
'Wow.' Chris thought after she left. Regal barged into his locker room before  
Jericho's thought's could continue. "Mr. Jericho, since you decided to stick your nose  
where it didn't belong, on Monday night there will be a match. You miserable little toe-rag  
had better show." Chris felt anger welling up inside him when Regal called Trish a  
'wench'. "Don't worry about me, Jerky. I will be there, you can count on that, not only  
will I kick whoever's ass that you put me up against, but I'll do so much more then that,  
by the way, how was the pee?" Regal made a disgusted face and said, "Well I will give  
you the pleasure of informing the wench that she also has a match Monday night." Regal  
then left.  
  
'Oh my God, I can't believe I did that.' She thought once she was half way down  
the hall. "Hello, mamacita. Would you like to go party with me and my homies tonight?  
We need another lovely lady like yourself." She recognized that irritating Spanish accent.  
She turned around to see Eddie Guerreo leaning against the wall. "No Eddie." "Are you  
sure about this?" "Yes I'm sure that I don't want to go anywhere with a scumbag like  
you." Trish turned around to go back to her locker room when Eddie attacked her from  
behind.  
  
Jericho was trying to catch up to Trish when he seen Eddie attack her. That feeling  
surfaced again and he couldn't control it. He attacked Eddie and after a few minutes of  
brawling with each other, the referres seperated them and Eddie walked back to the  
Radicalz locker room. Chris shoved the refs away from him and checked on Trish. 'Why  
do I feel like I have to keep protecting her?' He mentally questioned himself. He picked  
her up and carried her back to his locker room. "Eddie will pay." He muttered as he  
walked back towards his locker room.  
  
Trish woke up in an unfamiliar locker room. She looked around until she spotted  
Chris with her brown eyes. She smiled dispite her condition, it was good to see his  
handsome features. "What happened, the last thing I remember is Eddie attacking me."  
"Well, consider this you're lucky day, not only did I save you from Stephanie and Regal  
but I also saved you from Eddie." Trish's smile grew. "Thanks." "Willie Regal came in  
here not too long ago and told me that I had a match on Monday and so do you. We  
probably won't know who were fighting until Monday night." "Yeah, you're right about  
that."  
  
The door flew open and Regal stormed into Y2J's locker room. "Listen here,  
Jericho, you will have a match against Eddie Guerreo, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley and  
myself. Your partner will be this little back-stabbing wench, Trish Stratus." "Do you ever  
knock?" Jericho asked him before Regal stormed back out. "Well it looks like I might be  
repaying the favors sooner than I thought." Trish said. "Yeah, we should train together to  
get to know each other's in ring style that way we'll knock their socks off on Monday."  
"Yeah, how about tomorrow at 7:30." "Sounds good." Trish looked at Jericho and  
thought 'I think I'm falling in love." She didn't know that good 'ole Y2J was thinking the  
exact same thing.  
  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope that you like it, let me know what you think. My email is AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com, gamer0571@hotmail.com and my AIM Name is AnimeDragoness, so if you ever wanna talk, I'm usually on AIM. 


	2. The Match

Disclaimers: All the people mentioned belong to themselves and the WWF, the WWF is owned by WWFE. So in other words: Please don't sue me, Vince, I'm broke as a joke!!  
  
Trish woke up at 6:45 and went to get her shower before meeting Chris Jericho in  
the hotel training room. Once Trish dried off she put on a gray T-shirt and a pair of black  
shorts. She tied her blonde hair into a quick ponytail before putting light make-up on. She  
waited until 7:15 then she went downstairs to stretch before Chris arrived.  
  
She was surprised to see Chris already in the hotel gym. He was benching pressing  
and since he didn't seem to notice her she stood and him. He finally noticed her when he  
sat up, "Hey Trish, I thought you said 7:30." "I thought I'd come stretch before  
practicing." "Good idea." She found a suitable corner to stretch in and after her normal  
routine her and Chris got in the ring.  
  
Trish was practically crawling into her bed. They had trained for 8 hours and she  
was exhausted. She had learned so many new wrestling moves that she didn't know  
existed. 'Well Chris is the "Man of 1,004 Moves".' She thought before going to get  
another shower.  
  
Trish was glad that the next day they finally learned each other's in ring style.  
Jericho was also teaching her some of the moves of Regal and Guerrero. Jericho and Trish  
both knew that Triple H would stick his triple nose in the match somehow. Trish knew  
Stephanie's ring style since they had been in many matches together. 'Tomorrow's the big  
match.' She thought.  
  
'Good Lord, why does that slut have to be his partner?' The brunette named  
Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley furiously asked herself. 'Ever since that damn kiss he gave  
me I have had feelings for that jackass. Now that slut Trish Stratus is going to have him.'  
Stephanie was now pacing. 'At least Hunter with Steve, he can't question me about  
anything.' Stephanie then came to a realization. 'Maybe Hunter and Austin can take Trish  
out.' She smiled and began thinking, 'Not only will I be able to punish her tomorrow night  
but maybe I can get Steve and Hunter to hurt her after the match.'  
  
Trish arrived 2 hours before the match. She went to her locker room and began  
changing. Trish had finished putting her clothing on and was putting her elbow pads on  
when there was a knock at the door. Trish walked to the door and opened it, she was  
shocked to see Stephanie standing there. "What do you want?" "I just wanted to tell you  
that if you want yourself and Jericho to be in one piece after the match then you had better  
deny any feelings towards him." "Why?" "Just remember what happened to the Hardy  
Boyz and Lita." Stephanie turned and walked back to her and Hunter's locker room.  
"Bitch." Trish said, while shutting the door. Trish sat and finished putting the elbow pads  
on, then the knee pads, the whole time she thought of what Stephanie had said.  
  
The match came sooner than Trish would have liked. She was nervous, not only  
because of what Stephanie had said, but because it was a 3 on 2 situation. Plus she figured  
that HHH would be ringside. This was the first time she seen Chris since training the day  
before. Trish had wanted to go talk to him before the match but figured it best if she left  
him alone until the match. Chris' music came on and they walked out. Jericho had done his  
usual walking down the ramp then stopping and looking around. Trish walked slower than  
usual though. HHH's music went through the arena and out came the Game and his wife.  
Commissioner Regal's music came then the word "Mamacita" was heard.  
  
Jericho and Eddie started it off. Eddie worked on Jericho until he back Chris into  
the corner of Regal and Stephanie. Regal got a few cheap shots in on Jericho while Eddie  
distracted the ref, Triple H took Jericho outside and threw him into the steps. HHH threw  
Jericho back into the ring before the ref seen what happened. Eddie covered Jericho, but  
Chris kicked out at 2. Jericho battled back and got a flying elbow in on Eddie, Eddie  
seemed to recover quicker than Jericho, Stephanie seen that Chris was down so she  
wanted to tag in.  
  
Eddie tagged her in and held Jericho while Stephanie slapped the taste out of his  
mouth. Eddie went back in and Jericho surprised Stephanie by putting her into the Walls  
of Jericho. Triple H distracted the referee while Stephanie tapped. Chris let her go and  
confronted the ref. Jericho then seen that Trish wanted the tag so he tagged his partner in.  
  
Stephanie seen Trish and tried to get to her corner as fast as possible when Trish  
grabbed her foot and pulled her away from the commissioner and Guerrero. Trish  
pounded Steph's head against the canvas until Stephanie rolled over and did the same to  
Trish. They battled like this for several minutes. Trish then remembered her training with  
Jericho and whipped Stephanie into the ropes and clotheslined her. Trish picked Steph up  
and gave her a bulldog. Trish covered her but Stephanie kicked out at 2. Trish continued  
her assault until Steph clotheslined her and scrambled to her corner and tagged in Regal.  
  
Trish was nowhere near Chris when she seen Regal beginning tagged in. She tried  
to get to Chris when Regal grabbed her foot and held it while waving to the crowd. Trish  
worked herself upright and brought her foot to the back of Regal's head. She then made  
her way to her corner and tagged Chris. Chris rushed at Regal and gave him several chops  
to his chest. Regal's chest turned bright red and when Regal tried to battle back, Jericho  
cut him off. Triple H distracted the referee as Eddie ran in and beat on Jericho. Eddie  
clapped his hands before the ref turned around. Eddie and Regal double-teamed Chris for  
a while. Triple H snuck over to where Trish was and pulled her off the apron then he  
kicked her.  
  
Much to Triple H's surprise, the Hardy Boyz and Lita ran down the ramp. Lita  
chased Stephanie around the ring and proceeded to beat her as Jeff and Regal fought  
outside the ring, and Matt kept Triple H busy as Jericho got the Lionsault on Eddie for the  
3 count. Trish recovered and went into the ring. The Hardyz music played as they ran  
back up the ramp, Jericho and Trish joined them as an irate HHH, Stephanie, Eddie, and  
Regal glared at them  
  
Author's Note: Well I hope that you like it, let me know what you think. My email is AnimeGurl1550@hotmail.com, gamer0571@hotmail.com and my AIM Name is AnimeDragoness, so if you ever wanna talk, I'm usually on AIM. 


End file.
